


'discipline'

by CastelloFlare



Series: dirty uncles' tales [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, a little S/M, scouting legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi makes Erwin beg for it. (Test your mind if it's dirty. LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'discipline'

"I'm not Erwin, so I say you need some serious beating, and something REALLY hard shoved up your asses," Levi had said nonchalantly, but his words were dripping with poison. This was, Eren and Jean thought, just a figure of speech because after all, the Corporal did not seem to bother much with euphemisms and metaphors.

They found themselves rethinking this the very next day.

The two boys stood outside the Commander's office, ready to listen to Erwin's long and boring sermons, when suddenly -

“Take your shirt off and lie down.” Levi’s voice. It sounded vile even through the door. Eren and Jean both froze. “And don’t complain; this is what you get for what you did last night.”

"Ahh...!" came Erwin Smith's muffled, deep moan.

"It's painful isn't it?"

“Yes, quite painful…!”

“It’s supposed to be.”

“…” A little breathing. And then, “But it’s a good kind of pain… ahh…”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Don’t forget I’m doing all the work here.”

“Ahh… it actually feels really good under you, Levi… ahh, oh… Do it harder…”

“… Is that an order?” Levi sounded a bit playful. “… Or a request?”

“Please, my body needs it badly… do it harder, please.”

“Then I’ll give it to you harder, Commander.”

“…ah…ahh…!” Erwin’s moaning and groaning ensued, and outside the door, the two rookies were already sweating profusely.

“A good kind of…!” Jean said in what was between a whisper and a yell. “Is this what the Corporal meant by something hard shoved up—”

“Don’t even say it!” Eren hissed in between his teeth. He really didn’t want to hear it.

“I’m going to use this rod now,” said Levi, indifference in his voice.

“… Are you going to use that to beat me?”

“… You brought this upon yourself, Erwin.”

The Commander was silent for a while. And then, with a voice that sounded calm and resigned, he said, “Alright, I guess I deserve this for what I did last night.”

“Yes, it’s good that you know you’re accountable for what you did.”

Eren and Jean weren’t inside taking it from Levi, but they braced themselves for what was coming. Commander Smith’s muffled moans grew louder with every time the rod made contact with his skin.

“Are you gonna do it again?” Levi said, a little out of breath.

“N-no…” came Erwin’s reply, which somewhat sounded to Eren like a whimper. “I’m not about to do it again… ah--!”

“That’s what you said last time, too.”

Outside the door, where Erwin’s moaning was but a stifled cry, Eren and Jean had produced enough sweat to make puddles on the floor, though the French boy wasn’t sure if it was all sweat; he probably pissed his pants in the process.

“Heya~!” Hanji’s overly happy voice echoed throughout the corridor. When the two rookies turned around, she was already directly behind them.

“Squad Leader H-Hanji!” They both yelped.

“What are you guys doing here? Oh, is it time for punishment already?” She sounded too happy to actually even care. Just then, the door to Erwin’s office opened.

“Oh, everyone’s here,” Erwin said. Eren tried to ignore the fact that he was still buttoning his shirt. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” Eren and Jean both swallowed hard at that.

“By the way, how’s your body, Commander?” Hanji asked. “Did the Corporal do you good?”

“Yes, he did. I have always been a fan of Levi’s massages,” Erwin said, satisfaction evident in his voice. “Today he walked over my back, and used a massage stick for my aching shoulders.”

“That’s great!” Hanji replied. “You really should stop staying up all night doing paperwork, this time you slept over your desk didn’t you?”

“That’s why my back was killing me, I really have to thank Levi for this,” the Commander said, then he turned to the two rookies. “I’m sorry, your punishment will have to wait until tomorrow. I’ll have to catch up on some sleep.”

“N-no problem, Commander,” Eren and Jean both saluted him, relieved that they escaped today’s misfortunes. Just then, Levi came out of the room with the massage stick, and noticed the big puddle on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
